New kid
by movielover48
Summary: After a freak thunderstorm in Detroit, Michigan, 13 year old Riley is sent to Berk. But Riley is different, except to Hiccup, Riley as an amputee just like Hiccup. Now he must get back to Michigan with his new friends as Hiccup and his friends discover that there is a lot of new things to discover. Rated T for use of a video with bad language and uncontrollable temper.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Hiccup

**Let it begin, starts at the part in Breakneck Bog where Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs get on Trader Johann ship on the tree. By the way, to the people who read my other stories, I'm deeply sorry for not updating, I had them all together, but they were deleted when my laptop shut off. I will try to update them during my spring break, anyway let's get started.**

"Toothless ground" Hiccup told his pet dragon, he did as well with Stormfly and Meatlug. When the dragons landed, Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs went inside the ship. Soon after that, Toothless saw something strange, lighting flashing in front of him 9 meters away, but not from the clouds straight in the middle of the air. After a few seconds it got more intense and soon after, it went away. Toothless walked over and noticed something on the ground. A boy with black hair, green eyes, and wearing a Detroit tiger's jersey with blue jeans, but something that really caught Toothless eyes was his left leg. It was gone and was replaced with a long metal leg that curved where the ankle would be. He moaned and soon after woken up to seeing Toothless eyes directly in front of him. He gasped and scotched back and then hit a tree. The dragons starred at him and then the boy went behind the tree and took out his I phone, it read 1:08 PM.

_Well it was only a matter of time before my parents find me, so I'll just wait._ **Authors note:** **He does not know that he is not in Michigan, but soon he'll find out in this chapter.**

Since there was no service, he took out a mobile hotspot and turned it on. He looked around and saw barley any trees and if there were, they had no leafs.

"This is weird, this doesn't look like Michigan and if it is, then 2012 must've happened."

While he was doing that, Toothless tried to get Hiccup attention by hitting the tree the ship was on, and it worked.

"Toothless what is it?" Hiccup asked his dragon, Toothless motioned to the tree the boy was hiding in, who was typing on YouTube: Angry German Kid Christmas. Hiccup jumped down and Toothless caught him and motioned him to the tree.

"Toothless what…" Hiccup was about to asked before being interrupted by laughing and some weird screaming and lots of banning. Hiccup walked over to the tree and saw the boy holding a strange device.

"Hey Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled, the boy and Hiccup looked and immediately shut off the phone.

"We got the che…" Fishlegs was about the finish when he and Astrid saw the boy.

"Hiccup whose the guy standing next to you?" Astrid yelled down at Hiccup. The boy looked and saw Hiccup.

"Yeah, who are you?" Hiccup asked the boy.

"I'm Riley and where am I?" Riley asked Hiccup.

"The island of Berk. Why? You new?" Hiccup said.

Riley's eyes widened when he heard that answer.

_How am I on the Island of How to Train Your Dragon? It's not even supposed to exist._

"You could say that." Riley said.

_If I'm going to be here for a while, then I need to find a place to rest_

"Do you have a place for me to rest?" Riley asked.

"Back in Berk, if my dad says it's ok, then you could stay with us for a while." Hiccup said.

"Thanks." Riley responded.

"Alright guys, let's get back to Berk, Fishlegs hold on to the chest, Astrid get Snoutlout and the twins."Hiccup said as he climbed on to Toothless saddle. Hiccup motioned Riley.

"You want me, to fly on the dragon, to your home?" Riley asked. He didn't know if he should call Toothless by his name, because it may get Hiccup to be a little suspicious.

"Yes. Trust me; it's not really that scary." Hiccup said. Riley got on the dragon.

"By the way, what's his name?" Riley said to try to play along like he didn't know them.

"Toothless." Hiccup said.

"You might want to hold on." Hiccup told Riley and he hung on to the sides of the saddle. Then Toothless launched into the air. Riley screamed a little, but then calmed down.

"By the way, what's with your clothes and you leg." Hiccup said saying the leg part a little softer.

"I'll explain when we get to Berk." Riley said.

**There you go, the 1****st**** chapter I'll start the 2****nd**** chapter soon. Hope you enjoy and if you want to the Angry German Kid Christmas, then here is the link. watch?v=Vm76OoCgJHM. Note: may be better if you view it on Internet explorer and explicit language is used, do not watch it unless you are 13 years old older please it's funny, but lots of bad words in it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Leg and Phone

**I'm back to continue New Kid, hope you enjoy this chapter, remember to read and review afterwards, enough talk, let's get started.**

Soon, Toothless landed in front of his house, with Riley behind him and the others with him. When Hiccup walked into his house, with his friends, and his dragon, there was a note on the desk where his father Stoick would sit. He picked it up and it said

_Hiccup, had a problem to deal with, I'll be back later tonight._

_Your father, Stoick._

Hiccup put the note back down on the desk.

"My dad is gone, but he'll be back soon." Hiccup said.

"Will that be a problem?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I think we should wait till my dad comes back, but until then, let's go to the dragon academy." Hiccup said.

Hiccup saddled back onto Toothless with Riley right behind him. They went back up into the air, with Hiccups friends right behind him, with Fishlegs still holding the chest. Soon they got to the academy.

"Ok, Riley, give us your story." Astrid said.

"What first, leg or device?" Riley said

"Leg." They all said.

"Ok, I was born, without a left leg." Riley said, in an emotional state.

When he said he was born without a leg, everyone gasp, especially Hiccup. He knew what it was like, after losing his leg to the red death, but to be born with a leg is heartbreaking.

"That's very sad." Astrid said.

"Yeah, it was a hard life." Riley said, until he stop and felt a tear down his eye. He never had to explain his life without a leg, and since this was his first time, it was very emotional. Toothless, who also knows this feeling, when losing his tail fin, walked over next to Riley to comfort him. Riley, who is on the ground, knees up, head tucked in, felt Toothless nudged him. He lifted up his head, and then Toothless put his head in between his knees and head. Riley put his head against the top of the dragons head, soon he calmed down.

"Thanks Toothless." Riley said, scratches Toothless.

Toothless smiled and went back to Hiccup.

"So, can you continue?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah, soon, I was able to get a prosthetic leg, after a little while, I got used to it, now I walk like any other person." Riley said as he finished.

"That must've been very hard." Hiccup said.

"Yes, it was." Riley replied.

"So now can you explain that, thing in your hand when I saw you against that tree?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I could hear it, and it sounded like it was crazy. Astrid said.

"Yeah, this I can handle, how can I put this, you and your village has weaker technology then I have." Riley said.

"Like what kind of technology?" They all asked.

"Well for example, this." Riley said as he pulled out his phone.

They all walked over to him, even the dragons walked over.

"What is that, a weapon, because if it is I want one." Tuffnut said.

"It's called a phone, it's something we use to communicate faster, and a whole lot of other things and no it's not a weapon. Let me show you what it can do." Riley said.

They all just stared as the screen lit up.

"Wow." The young Vikings said as they saw the screen light up.

Riley also turned on his mobile hotspot device so he can access the application. He went back to the YouTube app, and showed them an example of what it can do, like show a video.

"Now watch, this is what I call, funny entertainment." Riley said, as he selected "Angry German Kid Christmas."

After watching it, all the young Vikings had their eyes wide open after seeing the video.

"That was awesome." Snoutlout said.

"That was disturbing." Hiccup said.

Soon, he showed the rest of what it can do, like games, pictures, etc.

"That thing is pretty cool." Snoutlout said.

"Yeah, for once, I agree with you Snoutlout." Hiccup said.

"That's just a little piece of what we have. How about if I can come tomorrow, I can show you how far we really take our technology for entertainment." Riley said.

"That'll be fine." Hiccup said.

Now, the sun was starting to set, and the young Vikings went back to their houses, Riley with Hiccup and Toothless. Soon, they got back to Hiccups house, this time, Stoick was there.

"Riley, let me introduce you to my dad, Stoick the vast." Hiccup said.

"Good to meet you." Riley said.

"As well as you." Stoick said.

"Dad, is it ok if he could stay with us, until he can get back to where he's from?" Hiccup asked his father.

"Sure." Stoick said.

Riley smiled as he went upstairs with Hiccup and Toothless.

"Now can you tell me where you're from?" Hiccup asked Riley.

"Detroit, Michigan, USA." Riley said.

"Never heard of it." Hiccup replied.

"I'll explain that tomorrow. I need some rest." Riley said.

"Sure." Hiccup said.

Soon he started to get relaxed and before he went to sleep, he walked over to Toothless.

"Thanks Toothless for comforting me when I needed it." Riley said as he rubbed Toothless head, then Riley lay down.

Toothless purred and he laid his head on his stomach. **AN: I know, not the ideal place to put a dragons head. **Riley smiled as he and Toothless quickly fell asleep. Soon Hiccup got into his bed and went to sleep.

**I swear, this is the longest chapter I ever made on fanfiction. I hoped you enjoyed it and remember to read and review, again. Keep reading and I update this story soon.**


End file.
